User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Handsome Swordsman Who Fights For Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CorbeauKarasu (talk) 05:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Moives if you watched two movies of Ruruouni Keinshin and you will understand the plot to write summary on characters Kyoto Inferno and Legend EndsJinierules (talk) 06:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC) From Jinie yeah i can help you and i fixed grammar myself to learn it and i supporting you to adopted RUROKEN wiki by --Jinierules (talk) 11:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, March 20, 2015 (UTC) congratulations congratulations that you become admin of this wiki by --Jinierules (talk) 13:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) hello are you alive ? by Jinierules (talk) 03:49, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Existing Guidelines Hi, there. I see that, as of today, you've been made a fellow admin on this wikia page. I appreciate the help and thank you for all the great edits you've made so far. As you can see, I've only been around sporadically the past three months or so, and additional help of your caliber is quite welcome. Before you joined our wiki, I had made a blog post regarding certain guidelines that I expect this wiki to follow. If you haven't had a chance to take a look at them, the link to the post is right here: User blog:CorbeauKarasu/ATTENTION EDITORS! FORMAT GUIDELINES. If you have any suggestions, questions or additions you'd like to make regarding them or the site in general, please feel free to contact me. I see you've been an active editor on the One Piece wiki, so I'm sure your insights will be both useful and helpful. Congrats again on joining the Admin group on this wiki and I look forward to working with you. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 22:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:02, July 17, 2019 (UTC)